Vodka
by Matt'sUke
Summary: What do you get when you take a 12-year-old blonde bombshell, add vodka, leave a certain gamer nearby, and shake well? Well you'll just have to read and find out. MattXMello. Lemon.


I'm Russian and I can hold my liquor. My wonderful little princess however is not so fortunate. This was inspired by a phone conversation we had last night after Mello had a little too much to drink. I get to take the roll of Matt… yay! –plays DS-

I was trying to hold back on the graphicness of the lemon due to that fact that they are pretty young in this but Whammy's puts all kinds of crazy ideas in there heads… I actually had to take some out and I'm not to happy about that, so If you want an all out lemon one-shot from me… review this and tell me what pairing you would like to see or location, or both… whatever… I currently have time on my hands.

Disclaimer: I own Flamablechoklit… not Death Note. This is a MattXMello fic! They are -young- (eleven and twelve)! There is lemon…

Oh right… review! Please review, I have no idea if you guys actually like my stuff and that makes me sad. When I am sad the muse bugs does not bite me and I do not update… so REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is a rock outside." The twelve-year-old blonde bombshell sat on the kitchen floor an empty bottle of vodka still clutched in his tiny hand. "It's really big." "What's really big?" Said a small red headed boy. "The rock." Said Mello waving his hands for emphasis. Matt walked over to his best friend, "You're drunk." He lifted him to his feet walking him shakily down the hallway to their room. "No I'm not," started Mello, "You're drunk." It's true they were at a stage in their life when curiosity was common, but Matt was still surprised to wake up and find the little Russian trying booze for the first time.

"This one time I was little and sitting on it then I lifted it up and there were crickets under it and it was gross." Mello rambled pointlessly as Matt open the door and set Mello down on the bed. "Its dark," continued Mello as Matt took out his DS and began to play, "I asked the sky if it was dark and it said yes its dark. There's a big rock, biiiiiiiigggggggg. There's a tree and there no leaves because its cold and stuff and there is trees growing out of the sky. It's a big rock." Mello paused seeming to evaluate his situation then layed back on the bed. "It's cold. Brrrrr. Why do people say brrrrr. It's a weird noise. Why brrrrrrrr? Next time its cold I'ma gonna say da dadada da da da. Why brrrr. Tell me why… why?? Its weird… there's a big rock. One time I lifted it up and there were crickets so I put it down, it was nasty. I ran away. That rock is nasty I don't like nasty things. That rock is lame I don't like lame tings. It has no friends I laugh at it. It's dark out."

"You're rambling." Interrupted Matt.

"Who am I talking too?" Asked Mello genuinely puzzled.

"Erm, Matt..?"

"Oh that's ok. He's pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yes, I like him."

Matt looked up from his game, "Like him?" Surely Mello didn't mean like as in, you know, like like. I mean Mello didn't like him in the way he liked Mello. The sound of Matt player dying on the DS brought his attention back down. Mello liked him in the way a friend likes another friend not like liked him in the way he liked Mello.

"I hear some one walking," piped up Mello commenting on Roger doing hall duty. "It's like, walk walk walk." He suddenly sat up and grabbed Matt's shirt, "No, no, there is this rock and crickets live under it its gross." "S-so get a frog to eat the crickets." Stuttered Matt. Mello completely ignored the comment and let go of Matt's shirt the red-head returning to his DS, "I hear walking again, walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk."

Mello grabbed the other boy's shirt again, "Why aren't you talking? Do you hate me?" Mello stared at him. "Well no I-" Started Matt but was interrupted by Mello holding an invisible gun, "bang bang bang bang. I'm shooting the air. When you shoot the air it just comes back so it bothers me. I want chocolate but I cant reach it. Bad times."

Mello turned to Matt leaning against him still gripped on to his shirt. Matt closed the DS a blush slowly crawling across his cheeks as Mello continued his rambling. Matt didn't know why, but recently he'd been feeling weird around his friend. Ever since that sex talk Matt was having strange dreams and felt certain urges. "You know what's creepy?" Mello was saying, "There is this rock and its creepy. I hate it. I wanna shoot it in the face. Everything has a face to shoot. Like in kids shows." Mello yanked him forward their faces inches apart, "But don't shoot me."

"I-I wouldn't." Stuttered Matt.

"You're Matt."

"Yes I am."

"I love you."

"Did you just say…?"

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"W-What?"

"There's this boy and he's awesome. His name is Matt and he's awesome. I wanna fuck him and he's awesome. But don't tell him cause I wan-"

Mello was cut off by Matt sloppily pressing his lips against the other's. He pushing him down onto the bed hardly aware of what he was doing, just following what his body was telling him to do. Even a drunk Mello was irresistible at this point. Hearing those words was simply the last straw. He ran his hands shakily up under Mello's shirt lifting it clumsily over his head and Mello did the same to him.

"Hey you're Matt." Said Mello looking up at the red-head, "Hey Matt. I wanna fuck you." Now it was just too much for poor Matt. He locked the blonde in another round of kiss this time more passionately his hands roving over the other's chest and already lightly toned stomach then leading kisses over the paths his hands had just traced. Mello squirmed under Matt's touch moaning as his lip travel lower. Matt looked up and met the other's lips once more, his easing off the black sweatpants that clung to Mello's hips and blushed when he noticed Mello's lack of underwear.

He slowly stroked Mello's length as he had done in his dreams, yet hesitant and nervous. Going slow was nowhere in the bombshells mind however as he nearly tore off the gamer's boxers and bucked his hips into the gentle touches. "M-matt! I n-need you! More!" This was the final encouragement he needed as his own length began to ache. "Please, touch me too." He whispered in the blonde's ear nipping playfully at his earlobe. Said blonde was quick to comply and started a rhythm on Matt's length. Matt's hands moved from Mello's length to his entrance sliding his fingers in and out prepping the boy for what was to come later. The blonde's fingers moved with deft precision stroking the other boy one minute and teasing him playfully.

The boys moaned and gasped fulfilling each other's needs, releasing love and passion years in the making. There was no more hiding their feelings. Mello suddenly pulled back, "Matt," Mello gasped, "I want…" He looked away. Mello looked absolutely beautiful with his blonde locks splayed out on the pillow. Matt gently guided Mello's chin so that he could look straight into those green eyes, "Tell me what you want." Mello blushed deeply, seeming to have passed though most of the drunken daze, "I want you inside of me." Matt swallowed and took hold of Mello's hips. He knew this was probably going to hurt and didn't know how much the vodka could stifle the pain. Mello closed his eyes shaking slightly with anticipation. Matt pushed in slowly letting Mello get used to his size. Mello leaned his head back and cried out grabbing at the other's red lock and bucking his hips for more. "Ah, Mail…" Matt pushed the rest of the way in arching his hips looking for that sweet spot. "Miheal! Nn… So good! Ah…" A few thrusts later and Matt found it his hand returning to pumping the blonde's length in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long after, the air heavy with sweat; both boys were nearing their breaking points.

"Mmnh! Ma-Mail I'm gonna…." Mello spilled his seed into Matt's hand, who in turn came inside Mello.

Matt pulled out and collapsed on the bed and snaked his arms around his bombshell's waist. He leaned over and kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you, my princess."

"I dare you to call me that when I'm sober," Mello mumbled, "I love you too."


End file.
